Stars
by shannyfish
Summary: Sequel to "Mistakes of the Past". The twelve future children must race to put into motion events to save the future that had destroyed everything they held dear.
1. Missing

**Author:** shannyfish  
**Title:** Stars  
**Chapter:** 1 – Missing…

**Summary:** Sequel to "Mistakes of the Past". The twelve future children must race to put into motion events to save the future that had destroyed everything they held dear.  
**Genres:** Alternate Universe, Angst, Baby!fic, Drama, Future Fic, Humor, Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** none

**Author's Note:**Opal poked me much when she was here…so here…the story plot is being revived…

………………………………..

2006 Atlantis Infimary

Color. It was something that she missed. The only forms of color she really saw were white and grey… She hated those colors. She longed for green and blues and pinks… But color wasn't the only thing that she longed for. Being isolated inside and kept from the outside world felt like it was killing her faster. There were so many things she missed about being able to go outside… The plant life, ocean, and sky were at the top of her list.

The stars…

She really missed the stars… The ocean, she had at least worked herself up to thinking she could hear when she cupped her hand to her ear, but she hadn't managed to recreate the stars… Bringing stars to the grey world of the infirmary was something that Lily had yet to master. She hated it there, and yet…it was where she was bound to stay until she died… And she knew she would die there…

She almost wished that she'd just die in her sleep one day…

Carson and John Beckett had tried so many times to be positive for her sake, and she knew that, but Lily ultimately knew the truth. At the tender age of sixteen, she was going to die. Without experiencing life…love…family…she was going to be taken from her current state of existence. But what existence lay wait for her? Was there one? It was a question she was still struggling with. She still had time though…not much…but there was still some.

Helplessness was something that filled her soul everyday. There was nothing she could do for anyone to make anything better… She couldn't even get John to smile anymore…and she missed her best friend's smile. Lily watched as he slept with his head on her bed. Ever since Carson had upped her condition to a more critical state, John hadn't left her side for more than five minutes. Mostly, when they were both awake, they'd just be there in silence, but in each other's company. It was an odd existence, but it was one that they both understood. They understood each other, and the silence might as well have been words… Lily could read every line on his face, and she knew what they faced… She feared for him. What would happen to him when she was gone? Would he blame himself? Would he move on?

Would he be okay?

Listening to him breathe was soothing and she felt almost like she could sleep… But as she eased down in the bed, she noticed him starting to stir and his eye lids lifting. She rolled to her side to get a better position. It was more comfortable, and since Carson wasn't around…she doubted he'd come around and put her to rest on her back. For some reason he said that it was better that she lay that way, but she felt uncomfortable like that. "Sleepy head…you need to sleep in a bed," she whispered.

The voice he heard didn't seem familiar, but when his eyes opened completely he saw Lily there…and he knew it had been her voice. The voice he had once been so used to hearing had changed… But her voice wasn't the only thing that had changed… Lily had completely weakened. Her skin was far paler than he could remember, and the dark circles around her eyes made her green eyes sink into her face. Those eyes that he had remembered as sparkling had dulled and looked grey… He felt like he had lost Lily already… It was hard just looking at her. She was so sick…and he was losing hope… Everything they tried…failed. "I'm fine," John told her and reached out to stroke her hair. "I should go and check on the results of the last test," he told her as he rubbed his face trying to chase the sleep away. He had been hardly sleeping, but he was feeling like he was getting used to it.

"Don't worry about the results," she whispered. She knew that they were the same…or worse than before. Lily was ready for them to stop trying to help her…it took too much out of John and he was far too emotionally set on saving her. "Sleep."

John shifted in the chair and let out a small yawn. "I'll sleep…if you sleep…" he tried to deal. Lily hadn't been sleeping much at all, and he could only think that she was in pain and not telling them when they asked.

"I'll sleep…"

"I'll go when you're asleep," he told her.

Lily pressed her lips together to form the closest thing to a smile for him. She closed her eyes, and told her body it was okay to sleep. It was easier to stay awake… But she figured it would be alright to sleep for a while, maybe the pain would stop ebbing at her.

He watched as her body slowly relaxed and then he let out a sigh and looked up to see Lily's father standing there. "You never come when she's awake," John Beckett said.

Sheppard nodded, it was far too hard for him to see her in such a weakened state. Before, he would come and hang out, but ever since she'd become more and more close to death he had pulled back. He had been trying to desperately trying to keep from growing an emotional attachment to the girl. Elizabeth had, and John had watched how it tore her up everyday… He had seen death before, but this was his daughter…as much as he didn't want to believe it. Lillian Sheppard was his own flesh and blood. She was dying and there was nothing he could do to save her… "She's worse today," he noted. He'd hide behind the curtain sometimes and just listen. Sometimes he wouldn't be able to bring himself to look at her, but the thought of her not being there tomorrow had forced him today.

"My dad said that he was going to try to come up with new therapy ideas… The last one we really thought was going to work, but her body's so weak now, it just seems to reject everything."

Sheppard walked closer and sat in the chair opposite John Beckett. He reached out and took Lily's hand. It was a small gesture to show he was there, but John felt it was needed. "We're going on a mission tomorrow…the culture looks like it might be quite advanced… We could find some help there possibly."

"Our Ancient Grandfather couldn't cure Lily, aren't they the most advanced culture in the universe?" Beckett asked.

"She's gonna be okay," he tried to assure the boy. He added quietly to himself, "She has to be."

………………………………

2006 Carson's Office

Carson paced his office trying to figure out the wording he should use to explain the fact that what possible treatments he was left with weren't especially hopeful. Elizabeth would talk to him everyday about Lily's condition and if there was any change. It was the part of the day that he most hated. The look on Elizabeth's face always made him feel like he was failing as a doctor. Lily had so much faith in him, too, and perhaps that was why it hurt so much.

"Carson, I'm sorry that I'm late…" Elizabeth apologized as she walked into his office. "I was caught up in a debriefing with Major Lorne, and Colonel Caldwell stopped me in the hall and I kept trying to get away…"

"It's alright, Elizabeth," he told her motioning to the chair for her to sit in before taking a seat in his own. "She's not improved… She's very close now," he tried to say as gently as possible. He could see the pain and fear in Elizabeth's eyes and wished he had better news.

She blinked her eyes, forcing the tears that threatened to fall to stay at bay. "There has to be something more we can do… Maybe I can do something…" Elizabeth tried.

"It's not like she needs a kidney," Carson said quickly. "I might have come up with a new therapy, but likely if her body accepts it…it won't last for long. Elizabeth, if you and John had a child now…not Lily…but a child that was both of yours…I might be able to use the DNA to figure out what the virus is attaching to genetically. I've tried to put your and John's DNA strands together artificially, but the markers don't line up enough to closely match Lily's. That is the only other possible treatment I have thought of…but that won't likely work."

"A child?" Elizabeth took in and looked down. She hadn't thought of having a child at her current time in life, but Lily had made her want to be a mother. Even though she seemed standoffish, Elizabeth still felt a strong connection.

"Aye," Carson said and nodded, "But, Elizabeth…I don't know what other way to go about this…"

If she had a child… Elizabeth's mind popped with an idea, but then she wondered if it would work. Lily was already so sick… There wasn't just the fact that there wasn't much time, but the fact that she would need to convince… "How long does she have, Carson?" she finally asked.

"Couple weeks…maybe a month now," Carson responded sadly. It hadn't been a full year yet, as he had previously said she had, but her condition had rapidly deteriorated her and had sucked much of that time from her.

"So," Elizabeth said. "Even if I were pregnant, there wouldn't be enough time…" She dropped her head to her hand and rubbed her temples. She didn't want to loose Lily…and Aubrey had insisted to her before that they may not be able to stop things from happening without Lily.

Carson tilted his head and studied her, "You're not…are you?" he asked and then thought back to her last exam and thought that maybe she thought she was… He hadn't seen Elizabeth for an exam for a while now…

"No," she said a bit sadly. "But if I were…"

"Not unless we could stop time in the infirmary…"

Elizabeth looked over at him, "What about the chamber? Where my alternate was?"

……………………………

TBC…


	2. The Proposition

**Author:** shannyfish  
**Title:** Stars  
**Chapter:** 2 – "The Proposition"

**Summary:** Sequel to "Mistakes of the Past". The twelve future children must race to put into motion events to save the future that had destroyed everything they held dear.  
**Genres:** Alternate Universe, Angst, Baby!fic, Drama, Future Fic, Humor, Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** none

**Author's Note:**For my beloved Opal! EHEHEHEHHE And you're probably the only one who knows what's going on at this point! EHEHE

……………………………

2006 Elizabeth's Office

"You're serious?" John asked shocked at what Elizabeth had just thrown at him. It really felt like she had literally thrown it at him, too. He wanted to keep Lily from dying, but what Elizabeth had proposed seemed to go too far. There was only so much that could be done before you ultimately had to accept it and move on. He raked his hand through his dark hair as he sat there staring at her.

She nodded, "It wouldn't be so awful now, would it?" she asked feeling a bit hurt. Of course, she had expected the reaction she had received. Elizabeth tilted her head, "Don't you feel like it's our fault at all?" She was starting to wonder if it was just her…

"It hasn't even happened, yet," John defended. "It might not now…"

"We can't just let her die!" Elizabeth told him. She felt responsible… In the future, she had passed on the virus to Lily, and then had died… "Carson says it's the only option left."

"And did you ask Carson what he thought about this plan?" John asked wondering if the Scottish doctor had endorsed the scheme.

Frowning, Elizabeth let out a sigh, "No, I only asked him about the chamber."

"Lily might not want to be put on life support like that," John pointed out thinking about it. He didn't think he'd appreciate being put into a stasis chamber at all, let alone to prolong a life that was ready to end. It seemed useless to him. Plus, even if he agreed they didn't know if it was going to actually work or not.

"She doesn't have to know," Elizabeth said feeling a tad odd. Normally, she wouldn't force something on someone, but this was her daughter. She was committed to keeping Lily alive.

Sighing, John leaned back in the chair, "Can I at least think about it? For a day or so?"

Elizabeth nodded and realized maybe it was for the best that they both take the time to think things over.

"Let's just take time to consider what you're proposing," John suggested. "It will change more than just Lily's life."

At least he hadn't flat out told her no, Elizabeth noted mentally. She leaned back in her chair and sipped her coffee. It really wasn't something that should be decided upon so quickly. She wondered if she could ever do what she was asking of John.

…………………………..

2006 Puddle Jumper One

The mission had gone smoothly, but the culture's medical advancement didn't seem advanced enough. John was starting to see that the proposal was the only chance of saving their daughter. Caitlin Caldwell had pushed just as much during the mission to find out if they knew anything about the Wraith virus.

"Perhaps only a Wraith can fix what has been done to Lily," Teyla offered.

"I don't know if we'll be able to find a Wraith willing to answer our questions on the subject," John replied with frustration.

Caitlin frowned and spoke up, "John and Grandfather never believed it was something the Wraith had produced intentionally. They had a theory that the Wraith that passed the virus to Doctor Weir was infected."

"Maybe someone was trying to wipe them out," Ronon said. It was something someone would eventually try to do…again. They had engineered the retrovirus to turn Wraith into humans, so why not just wipe them out?

"Didn't you bring records or something with you?" Rodney questioned the young Caldwell. It just made sense to him to bring at least important data.

Caitlin shrugged, "Possibly… Aubrey might have uploaded something to the PJ1NE."

"Can't you just call it a Puddle Jumper?" Rodney asked annoyed.

"No."

Rolling his eyes, McKay asked, "And why is that?"

"Ours is better than yours," she replied with a smirk.

………………………..

TBC…


	3. You're Sure?

**Author:** shannyfish  
**Title:** Stars  
**Chapter:** 3 – "You're Sure?"

**Summary:** Sequel to "Mistakes of the Past". The twelve future children must race to put into motion events to save the future that had destroyed everything they held dear.  
**Genres:** Alternate Universe, Angst, Baby!fic, Drama, Future Fic, Humor, Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** none

**Author's Note:_ none_**

…………………………..

2006 Elizabeth's Office

Elizabeth had watched John's team return, and had stood at the top as the medical team had hurried them out of the way. Lorne's team was coming in right behind with a lot of injured. She had still stood there and counted to make sure they were all there. She wasn't worried he'd leave Caitlin behind; more worried they'd forget Rodney than anyone else. Though John hadn't been happy at first, Caitlin Caldwell seemed a good addition to his team and he even seemed to tolerate her. She could see John even starting to like having the young Caldwell on the team, not that he'd admit it…but she knew…even if it was only to have someone else to hassle McKay about things.

She returned to her office intent on finishing her coffee, she knew that the team would have to be checked out and then that Lorne's team was due soon enough. She had started to read some e-mail Rodney had sent her when she had become distracted by a game of solitaire on her computer pad. Hearing John in the control room, Elizabeth lifted her head and then looked down at her watch. A good forty-five minutes she had…expended…by playing solitaire. She saw him coming towards her office and shut off the game, so it looked like she was hard at work. When he finally entered, she opened her mouth to ask him what he needed, but he beat her to it.

"Are you sure about this baby thing?" he asked straight out. The whole mission he had been thinking about the idea of having a baby to save Lily, a daughter he hadn't even had yet. He still didn't think that he was ready to be a father, and Elizabeth wasn't exactly in the position to be a mother. Though, John knew that they had the fact that Elizabeth was in charge of Atlantis…and that Atlantis wasn't a military base on their side.

Elizabeth smiled, she was happy that the door had shut in time. She really didn't need rumors going around about them having a baby when she wasn't even sure they were. And just like at the SGC, rumors spread through Atlantis at the speed of light. "I've thought about it, too… John, I don't want to be pressuring… It is a big commitment. To have this child…and not for the fact that we're ready for one or anything is a big deal. It seems wrong, but how can we just Lily die?"

"I understand the reasoning, and why, but Elizabeth…what are people going to say about this child?" John asked. Of course, there were their reputations to consider as well. It wasn't only their future child they were thinking about having…it was their lives too.

Elizabeth sighed, "You're my best friend, John…and if I knew I'd never find someone I could fall in love with and spend the rest of my life with him…I'd want a child." She smiled when she saw the weird look on his face, "And I'd ask you to help me…and it wouldn't be that crazy, would it?"

"But this isn't that, Elizabeth." John tilted his head, "Do you really think that even on Atlantis that you won't find someone? You know, it doesn't help that you're always in this office." He smiled, "The only guys who see you are Chuck out there, Rodney, Zelenka, and me."

"Alright," she said quietly looking down at the desk taking that as a no. John had been shocked at the idea in the beginning and he obviously hadn't gotten over it. At least he hadn't asked for her to be psychologically evaluated.

"Alright what?"

She shrugged a bit helplessly, "I won't bring it up anymore." It hurt to think that she was just letting Lily die…but there was also only so much she could do.

"Elizabeth, how would we manage a child?" John finally asked as he dropped into the chair across from her. "We're not dating or married or anything… Our quarters are in completely different sections of the city… There's no daycare or—"

"I wouldn't have a problem with being a single parent, John. I would love the baby no matter what," she told him softly as she brought her face up slowly and met his eyes. "But, if you wanted to…we could make it work… It would just take some arranging."

"You really want to do this?"

Elizabeth nodded her head, and stared at him. She wasn't sure if he wanted to do it, or if he felt obligated. There was still time for him to back down, though, and she knew that it was a possibility.

"This baby…" John started thinking about being a father and how it could be fun. "This baby's DNA would help with the retrovirus or however Carson is going to help Lily, but it could help you, too… If the Wraith were to—"

She smiled brightly, "Does this mean I'm allowed to go off-world again?" she asked remembering when John had told her before that she wasn't allowed off-world after hearing how Lily contracted the virus.

"We'll see…" he told her with a small smile. "So, how do we go about having this baby?"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you where babies come from?" Elizabeth asked seriously, but broke out into a smile after a moment of teasing John.

John shook his head, "I-I just meant that there are other…medical ways of doing that now…"

"I know," she nodded and smiled at him and reached her hand out across the table to him. When he grasped it, she squeezed a bit. "Whatever you're comfortable with…"

He motioned his head to her cup, "You know that means that has to go."

Elizabeth crinkled up her nose thinking about how hard it was going to be to give up caffeine. "I don't know if I'll be able to make it through the days without it…"

Smiling, he pulled it away from her and drank it. Setting it down empty on the table, he commented, "I'm sure you'll manage."

…………………………………………………

2006 Chamber Room

It felt like a death march, to Lily. All of her friends were there along with her parents and Carson. She was happy at least that she'd been able to walk, they had tried to get her to go in the wheelchair, but she'd been sitting so much, that she'd rejected that idea immediately. The room was dark and Lily was starting to wonder if there was even adequate power being channeled into the room. She knew though, that there would be people outside monitoring and making sure that she was okay. Jake was helping her keep herself steady and at one point in the room she didn't feel like she could hold her own weight, but seemed to manage.

"Almost there," Jake Emerson whispered and pressed a kiss into her hair. He had wanted to carry her there, but Lily was being stubborn and wasn't accepting any help of that kind.

"It looks like a freezer," she mumbled.

"They need the time…"

Lily just nodded. Everyone had been there convincing it was for the best…for all of them. John had been the one who finally convinced her. He had promised her that if there was no way to save her that he'd make sure she was pulled from stasis. She didn't want to be in there for long… She had been hugged by all of the other kids the night before and that morning before they had left the infirmary, so Lily knew that at least she'd said her goodbyes with that group. All that was left was really the parents. "You're not going to forget me in here now, are you?" Lily asked her parents. She still didn't understand why they thought they could cure her.

"Never," Elizabeth said walking up to her and wrapping her into a hug. She stood there for a minute savoring it before finally letting go and placing a kiss on her forehead. "You won't be in there for too long…"

"I might get frostbite otherwise," she said.

"It's not a bloody freezer. I have told ya as much," Carson spoke up shaking his head.

John smirked and walked up to his daughter as well not really sure what to do or say. "Try to hold up in there…"

"It's gonna be a freezer. A cold, dark void."

"No stars?"

"No stars," Lily told him with a sigh. She missed the stars…she missed flying…

John helped her into the chamber, and then kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear, "I brought you stars…and we'll see just who's the better pilot when you wake up." He pulled back and opened a package of easy stick glow in the dark stars he had traded for on the inside of the glass.

"Thank you," she whispered with a smile. But when the lid started to close, she slowly started to panic. She was alone…she'd never been alone like that… "John!" she screamed and held out her hand for him.

John Beckett had been waiting closer than the others knowing that Lily might need him. They were connected…in a special way. "Shhh…it's alright Love," he said using the Scottish accent he managed to pull off, which reminded them both of his father he knew. He put his hand on the glass as the cover continued to close and watched as hers covered his. "I'll be here," he mouthed knowing that the noise would probably cancel out his own voice.

She could feel the chamber pulling her back into it, and it tugging at her mind. Without her consent, her eyes slowly started to close and pull her into the darkness that would be her home for the time being.

Elizabeth stood with John and Carson and watched as the kids all headed out, all except the young Beckett. She watched the younger Beckett as he kept his hand on the glass of the stasis chamber and didn't move. Frowning, she looked over at John. They had made their decision, but they'd yet to discuss it with Carson yet. She felt better knowing that Lily couldn't get any worse inside of the chamber…there was that at least. It would buy them enough time for now…

"She's gonna be alright, Lad," Carson said when everyone stayed silent and his son didn't move. He moved forward and put his hand on his shoulder, "Lil'ay will be fine… We're gonna fix things."

John Beckett just nodded pathetically before turning with his head down. He slowly left the room without a word feeling a bit empty. His best friend had been taken away from him, and he felt a bit lost without her.

"She will be alright," Carson said looking over at John and Elizabeth trying to convince them all that things would be fine.

……………………………………..

TBC…


	4. Home Movies

**Author:** shannyfish  
**Title:** Stars  
**Chapter:** 4 – "Home Movies"

**Summary:** Sequel to "Mistakes of the Past". The twelve future children must race to put into motion events to save the future that had destroyed everything they held dear.  
**Genres:** Alternate Universe, Angst, Baby!fic, Drama, Future Fic, Humor, Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** none

**Author's Note:**MUWAHAHAHA! I have returned!!!!!! The Opal has poked me into writing or at least finishing for my SGAs.

……………………….

2006 Puddle Jumper

John was a bit nervous, he knew it was silly, but that was just how he felt. Why should he? Oh wait, that's right, he was planning on sleeping with his commander and getting her pregnant later that night. Maybe it was the fact that he liked his job. Maybe it was the fact that he had more leeway, that he had friends who he considered 'friends', and then there was always his cool ride. The IOA could take it all away from him…from Elizabeth if they followed through with their plans. Was he giving up the life he knew?

Was a child worth losing his life? He wasn't even sure if he would be in the child that would be created's life. He already had a daughter that didn't seem to like him that much. Lily wasn't even supposed to be there. He couldn't love her...the universe and future would change now with them there. It was completely possible that Lily would never exist. Her reality could entirely be an alternate universe.

John sighed and leaned back in chair in the puddle jumper. He sucked in breath and closed his eyes. He tilted his head upward towards the ceiling. He just stopped and tried to push everything out of his mind. It was nice to be away from the others…from noise…from responsibility… After a moment, his eyes snapped open and he pushed himself out of the seat. He hurried out of the jumper and started to look around the bay. He was looking for a particular one. The jumper was practically forbidden, but John had a thought.

The PJ1NE was in sight and John headed for it. For some reason he felt like it held answers. He wasn't sure if it did or even IF it did if those answers would ease him…but John felt the need to find out. He stood several feet away from the closed hatch and thought one thing.

The Ancient Grandfather.

The sound of the puddle jumper's ramp opening triggered John's eyes to open and once it settled in place he headed upward and inward. He stopped halfway up the ramp when he heard a familiar voice.

His.

He heard laughter accompany it and it forced him into the jumper. On the jumper's screen it appeared to be a family home movie. He was older…he could tell. He could see sadness hiding in his eyes behind the guise of happiness as he played with the toddler.

"That's Lily," John spoke up.

"Before or after Elizabeth dies?"

"Right before…" the young Beckett answered. "I think this is the last time you two were happy together," he explained as the video changed to Lily with a very sick Elizabeth in the infirmary. "You were never to know about this… You would have been so upset."

John watched in amazement as the young Lily lay with Elizabeth. He found a chair to sink into. The different interior and controls of the puddle jumper didn't even catch his attention as his green eyes stayed fixed to the screen. His gut twisted and his heart tightened as he watched Elizabeth and Lily. The pure joy and happiness on Elizabeth's pale, pale face was enough to bring tears to his eyes. She was at death's doorstep, but her…THEIR daughter was enough to bring light to her. He couldn't imagine losing her.

How much of Elizabeth was in Lily?

If Lily was like Elizabeth, would losing her be losing Elizabeth still? The tears ran down his cheeks and as much as he wanted to look away, he couldn't…they were his girls…

He stared at the screen in front of him taking in both Elizabeth and the much younger version of his daughter. Their eyes were the same, he noticed right away. They had the same spirit…and sparkled the same as they played happily. Their hair was also very much alike. What of him was in this child?

Stars.

She had spoken of the stars and flying. Was that the most prominent thing he'd passed on? He wasn't sure…Elizabeth had spent much more time with the child than he had. He knew hardly anything.

"She can't die."

John Beckett's words pushed through his haze and he focused on the boy. "She's not going to," he blurted out not even believing what he was saying.

"If you knew her," John continued. "If you'd been there…you'd have been proud."

He didn't know what to say. He was still shocked at being married to Elizabeth in the future life. He didn't want to add Lily in on top of it. He didn't think he could handle it. Perhaps he was a completely different person in that life? "Are there files on this jumper from your Atlantis?" Sheppard asked.

John merely shrugged, "You're free to look," he said before sending the command to turn off the video. He wiped his face before he picked up what he'd originally gone to the jumper for a bag that he'd stowed under one of the bench seats. John didn't have anything more to say and exited the jumper in silence.

He took a minute to breathe and calm a bit before activating his comm, "Rodney, report to the jumper bay and bring your daughter." Taking his chance, he wiped the tears from his face. John Sheppard felt so overloaded by the events of the future he didn't know what else to do other than call in reinforcements to assist him. Maybe his future self's files had been transferred to the puddle jumper. He knew that the jumper couldn't hold all the files that Atlantis would hold, but some…some could help.

…………………………..

2006 Jumper Bay

"You've been awfully quiet," Rodney commented as they headed for the only open jumper.

Aubrey McKay remained silent, but stopped quickly when she noticed the jumper was not one of the standard Atlantis jumpers, no, this was the PJ1NE. "Sheppard! Out of our jumper!" Aubrey started to yell as she hurried towards the jumper.

Rodney stood there in shock at the fact that his daughter was a lot louder than he had encountered before. "Aubrey! Calm down!" he shouted after her as he followed.

She halted once she got to the ramp. She found John Sheppard sitting on one of the back benches of the jumper with his hands shielding his face. Her voice lightened from before, "You shouldn't be here…" Her hand found the threshold of the jumper and she rested there. She studied Sheppard's quiet form for a moment before speaking again, "What did you need help with?" She had discovered that sometimes a quiet tone of voice and changing the subject helped people to talk.

Rodney wandered up behind his daughter and peeked over her shoulder. "How did you get in here?" Rodney asked and then started to take in the shiny and different interior of the puddle jumper. "Excuse me," Rodney said trying to get past his daughter in order to further investigate the jumper.

"No farther," Aubrey said not moving out of the way. She directed her attention back to the out of place silent adult. "Sheppard. Speak."

"I need your help" John admitted.

"Right," Rodney spoke up. "That's why you naturally called me down here."

"How much of Atlantis was downloaded?" John asked looking directly at Aubrey.

"Oh…you meant her," Rodney muttered.

"She is a McKay, too," John said quickly.

"I didn't upload ANY of the Atlantis database," Aubrey reported. "I'm sorry, Sir."

John's face fell, "I was hoping for something…something to possibly help us…help Lily."

"But," Aubrey said, "Grandfather DID put in a 'hidden' bundled data packet."

"Hidden?" John questioned.

Aubrey shrugged, "I got bored and accidentally located it."

"Did you accidentally peek at it as well?" Rodney asked incredulously.

Ignoring her father, she looked to John. "It's too big a file size to ever extract on our systems."

"It could help Lily," John told her. "You're her best friend, I'm sure you'd love to help her."

Aubrey nodded slowly, she missed Lily…the Lily that smiled and always had a plan for something. "It's labeled time capsule," she told him. "It could contain files that you are looking for."

"Would you mind letting your father through or will you unlock it for us?" John asked.

"He came in," Aubrey said as she looked over to her father, "As long as he doesn't break anything."

"C'mon," Rodney said sounding as hurt as possible. "You think I'd do that?"

"I've read reports."

……………………..

TBC…


	5. Face to Face

**Author:** shannyfish  
**Title:** Stars  
**Chapter:** 5 – "Face to Face"

**Summary:** Sequel to "Mistakes of the Past". The twelve future children must race to put into motion events to save the future that had destroyed everything they held dear.  
**Genres:** Alternate Universe, Angst, Baby!fic, Drama, Future Fic, Humor, Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** none

**Author's Note:**MUWAHAHAHA! I have returned!!!!!! The Opal has poked me into writing or at least finishing for my SGAs.

……………………..

2006 Puddle Jumper

"I don't know what I'm going to do," John said upset and panicked. "Carson—Carson isn't sure what the Wraith's done to her…" He paced frantically, back and forth, occasionally looking back at the screen.

He could see fear, and he didn't push it off like that… It was odd seeing himself talk about something that hadn't happened yet. They'd started video logs, which made it easier to see what was going on around Atlantis and get a greater feel for it. And he knew that he had to have been scared out of his mind. Watching himself cry was hard. John knew that things were hell then.

"I shouldn't have let her go with the team," he said later, his voice breaking and an occasional sob making it through. "I should have stayed closer to her…"

He blamed himself, he knew it. Elizabeth had been attacked by a Wraith and it had been on his watch. He knew from experience that the Wraith not only sucked the life out of their victims, but they could also be cruel in their own ways.

"John?"

The voice forced him to snap his hand forward and close the video log. She didn't need to hear it. "Yeah?"

"I've been looking for you," Elizabeth said as she walked closer to John. He had been hiding out in one of the puddle jumpers, but McKay had given him away. "McKay says that you have files from the future Atlantis?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm hoping something can help Carson," John told her.

Elizabeth's face fell, "You could have just talked to me, John."

Her voice was quiet and she looked upset. "I just…I'm worried about you, too. That Wraith…the infected one…could still do this…"

"Does this mean that you no longer want to go through with our plan?" Elizabeth asked trying to stay as strong as possible. She made sure she wasn't emotional about her response, she kept it level. She watched John as well, trying to level out his response.

Plan, John thought and pondered Elizabeth's question for a moment. Plan. Was that what they were calling it? He didn't think of it as a plan, that just ruined the whole idea of what was to happen. "I didn't mean that," John tried to explain. "I just thought that maybe the jumper could contain either the gate address or the coordinates of the world they encountered the infected Wraith on." He watched Elizabeth, her arms dropped to her sides and her face softened. John also noted a bit of sadness in her eyes. "Don't worry," he told her. "I'm not backing out…"

A small smile slipped onto her face and she nodded slowly. "Did you find anything?"

"Nothing really helpful that I've found," John told her.

Elizabeth took several additional steps, so that she was farther into the jumper. "I could help you go through the data."

"I don't think that's a good idea," John stated levelly.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked curiously. She wanted to help Lily, too. She didn't see why an extra person couldn't help sort through the data.

John didn't want to tell her that it was going to be as bad as the children described. He'd loose her. "There are personnel video logs."

"Oh?" she said surprised. "How many?"

"All of Atlantis from what I can see," John told her. "McKay and…McKay—"

"Aubrey," Elizabeth corrected.

"Yes," John said, "Mini McKay pulled the file from the jumper and poured it into a series of external drives." John shrugged, "Something about the data being amazingly compressed and the jumper not being able to run it directly from its systems."

"How many logs did you watch?" she asked curiously.

"I think the only one I needed to watch," he said staring at her.

"Why is that?" she pressed and took a seat.

John sucked in breath before starting to explain. "It was one of my logs." The explanation was slow, but he felt the need to really take his time. "It was after the mission where the Wraith attacks you." John thought back to it all, the whole day, "I knew I was loosing you even before Carson said anything," John explained as he held back tears. "I won't let that happen," he added strongly.

Reaching out, Elizabeth took his hand and ran her thumb over the top of it. "You're not going to loose me, John," she said gently.

"Damn right," he said pushing the tears farther back. "You're not going anywhere near Wraith or off world."

"John—"

"No," John said quickly. "You watch the video log and you tell me to let you go off world."

Elizabeth frowned, it was like John to be protective, but he was starting to scare her. Sure, she'd told herself that what happened in Lily's future wasn't set in stone to happen in theirs. He'd seen something that had scared him. "Show me," she said quietly. She noticed it took him a moment to comply with her wish. She needed to understand what had scared him, what would happen. How it would affect them both.

John just sat quietly and would occasionally look over to see how Elizabeth was reacting to what she was seeing. He could tell that she was trying to keep her composure, but could tell she knew that the kids weren't exaggerating. There was an infected Wraith out there that could force Elizabeth to a death sentence. "I won't let it happen," he told her when the video log ended and left them with a blank screen.

"John, the time might come where I HAVE to go off world," Elizabeth told him.

"What about us?"

Us. It sounded odd coming from John. "That hasn't happened yet," she pointed out gently.

"We're going to have a baby together," John said. "There's Lily…there's already an us."

Elizabeth looked down to her hands as she thought about what she'd say. What could she? She wanted to ask him if that meant that he loved her…truly…there was something there…they both knew that.

"I love you, Elizabeth," John told her. "I think I have since you pulled me into the expedition." Elizabeth had a way with people, maybe it was her diplomatic nature, but whatever it was it was what had gotten him to Atlantis.

"I love you," she whispered back looking up to see his eyes on her.

"So, we're really going to have this baby?" John asked.

"I want to."

"He or she will change things," he pointed out. It was a point that they needed to know they'd be crossing.

"I know that," she said softly. "I'm hoping for the better."

"No coffee, limited and I mean VERY LIMITED off world travel, and cutting down your work load." 

"I think I can manage," she told him with a smile.

"Do you think that girls bond better with their mothers rather than their fathers?" John asked.

"You mean Lily?" Elizabeth asked.

John nodded, "John Beckett was in here watching videos of Lily when she was little…he misses her."

"That's sweet."

"I was going to say creepy…" John said and couldn't help, but smile when she did. "Lily and I seem okay when she was little, but now…"

"She lost us both, John." She reached out for his hand; she could tell that he was trying. "She's much closer to Carson, but that doesn't mean she'll always be like that. Give her time."

"She likes you."

Elizabeth smiled, "Aubrey lectured me. How I needed to be a mother to Lily even though she didn't know she needed me." She gave his hand a light squeeze, "We'll figure out how to be parents," she tried to assure.

"And how are we going to be parents to a baby? Atlantis isn't exactly equipped with daycare?"

"We'll figure it out," she countered him calmly. She smiled at him, "We always do, John."

………………..

TBC…


	6. Making the Future Happen

**Author:** shannyfish  
**Title:** Stars  
**Chapter:** 6 – "Making the Future Happen"

**Summary:** Sequel to "Mistakes of the Past". The twelve future children must race to put into motion events to save the future that had destroyed everything they held dear.  
**Genres:** Alternate Universe, Angst, Baby!fic, Drama, Future Fic, Humor, Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** none

**Author's Note:**Please note the time jump from 2006 to 2007. This chapter takes place several months after the last chapter.

…………………………..

**2007 Infirmary**

"I still wish you'd have talked to me about this more before you two…went…and did…well…" Carson said and then let his sentence muddle off. He really didn't need to get into that conversation with him. He also didn't need any imagery in his head.

"We did discuss it," Elizabeth said quietly looking down.

Carson frowned, "You asked a question and I gave an answer. There was no discussion…you just went off and got yourself pregnant like that was the answer to the problem."

"Are we going to give us this lecture_ every_ time we come in for a check-up?" John whined as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I just…"

"We know," John admitted, "It's just we want to help Lily. And we've discussed this…"

"I know," Carson sighed, "I guess I want to make sure that you two know exactly what you're getting yourselves into. A baby is a lot of work."

Elizabeth smiled up at Carson, "But rewarding… I've been thinking about how it used to be. When we were first came to Atlantis. The Athosian children on Atlantis…they had sometimes been a bit of a handful, but they were always so happy. I think they also made Atlantis a bit happier."

"Except when we'd loose children…" John said remembering when they'd lost an Athosian child and it'd taken them a bit to find him.

"Aye," Carson agreed with a smile.

Elizabeth smiled brightly; she could imagine their child being just as curious. "So, Carson," she said prompting them to change the topic back to where they were supposed to be. "Do we get to see the baby today?" She was excited about the idea of being able to see the tiny life that she held inside of her. She was already going on six months pregnant. She had been scheduled for ultrasounds before, but the baby had always decided that it didn't want to have its picture taken, along with hiding its sex. They didn't yet know if their child would be a boy or a girl. Elizabeth was happy with either prospect, especially if the child helped them help Lily.

"Well," Carson started, "As long as the wee babe cooperates perhaps we can get a shot of he or she." He waited until Elizabeth relaxed back into a comfortable position before moving her shirt upward to expose her pregnant belly. He had already pulled the ultrasound machine over to the room expecting the check-up appointment. He was even starting to get curious about the child Elizabeth was carrying. It wasn't all unborn children that hid themselves from view. He applied some cold gel to her belly before reaching for the ultrasound wand, "Have you two talked about marriage?" Carson asked casually. It had been a thought as he wasn't sure if children out of wedlock was something that Elizabeth and John wanted to promote. He knew that they had their reasons for their unborn child, but was it something that they had thought about?

"We haven't discussed anything of…that nature," John said looking up at Carson quickly at the mention of marriage.

Her attention was solely on the monitor that displayed the black and white of her womb. She could see the outline of the head and slowly as Carson moved the wand around saw the distinct outline of the body. The baby was finally cooperating. Her happiness showed as her smile spread across her face. The gender of the child she was carrying felt like it was nearly in grasp.

"What's that?" John asked pointing to the screen.

Carson sighed, "Don't you know what your own son's arm looks like when ya see it?"

John was about to argue about not being an ultrasound analyst when it hit him. "It's a boy?" he asked to make sure he heard it right and then turned to Elizabeth to see her amused expression.

"Aye, Lad. Better start pickin' out names…"

"John Junior, doesn't work?" John teased and got an eye roll in return from Carson and a light hit from Elizabeth.

……………………….

**2007 Puddle Jumper Bay**

"Command, this is Puddle Jumper One," Caitlin Caldwell spoke up as she readied the jumper. "We are ready to ship out on your command."

"Good God! What? What you been watching too many Star Trek movies?!" Rodney exclaimed.

Caitlin rolled her eyes and tried to ignore him as she saw Sheppard take his seat beside her at the head of the jumper out of the corner of her eye. Ever since she'd joined the team months before, Rodney McKay had been a thorn in her side. She still hadn't figured out if it was because he thought she was far too young or if he truly doubted her abilities.

((This is command. You are a go when you're ready. Jumper Two will be a go on your mark.))

"Understood," Caitlin acknowledged and went to work on what she needed to do.

"How are we looking, Number One?" John asked looking over to the young Caldwell. It'd been his nickname for her ever since Rodney had started making jokes that she'd been raised on Star Trek and had no skills in being in any kind of command. He knew it irritated Rodney to think that the teenaged girl could easily boss him around if he was out of commission.

"We're primed and ready when you are, Colonel," she reported levelly as she looked over at him.

"Make it so."

A small smile pulled at her lips as she turned back to the front window, "Aye, Sir," she whispered as her smile widened. "This is Puddle Jumper One, Puddle Jumper Two, are you ready to follow suit?"

((Ready when you are.))

Being part of the team was getting easier as time went on. It was mostly because her brother, Rowan Dex, and Jeff Tripp were also on teams. Aubrey McKay and John Beckett would join teams as needed, which was rare, but still…it felt a little less like she was an outcast. In Jumper Two was Sean, which made her feel a bit at ease. They'd learned over the years to work in harmony when it came to missions of any kind. She wasn't sure if it was some kind of twin thing that made them work so seamlessly together, but it definitely helped. "Understood," she said as she got ready to fly the ship to the gate room. "Try not to scrape either ship this time, Sean," she joked as she hovered the ship and then gently guided it to the room.

((I'll try. No promises.))

"That doesn't make me feel any better about your flying capabilities," Rodney retorted.

Caitlin just smiled and then looked over her shoulder at him, "Relax Doctor McKay, I've never crashed a jumper…"

"And you've flown how many times?"

((At least not unless it was on purpose!))

Her smile widened and Caitlin severed comms with Jumper Two before looking over at Sheppard, "I passed my Jumper licensing test last time, didn't I?"

"That's right, Rodney. She's got an official Atlantis Jumper License and everything," John told him as he turned around in the chair. "Has her picture on it and everything."

"Jumper license? What kind of crap is that?" Rodney asked indignantly.

Ronan laughed, "I think you're just jealous because you don't have one, McKay."

((Jumper One, this is Doctor Weir. Be safe out there.))

"I promise to bring him back in one breathing piece, Doctor," Caitlin promised. "Doctor McKay I make no promises about."

((Understood. Check back in five hours.))

She could hear a hint of amusement in the woman's voice, which just added to her own amusement in the whole situation. "Light speed or warp, Colonel Sheppard?" she teased before taking the jumper through the gate.

………………….

TBC…


	7. Conversations

**Author:** shannyfish  
**Title:** Stars  
**Chapter:** 7 – "Conversations"

**Summary:** Sequel to "Mistakes of the Past". The twelve future children must race to put into motion events to save the future that had destroyed everything they held dear.  
**Genres:** Alternate Universe, Angst, Baby!fic, Drama, Future Fic, Humor, Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** none

**Author's Note:**none

…………………..

**2007 Infirmary**

"You know, maybe if you told your _Number One_ to land the jumper a little easier I wouldn't feel like I needed to throw up every time we came back from a mission," Rodney told John disgusted.

John shook his head. He hadn't figured out what Rodney's issues with the kids were, but he knew there was definitely an issue. "Caitlin Caldwell landed that jumper_ perfectly_," he told McKay. "I hate to admit it, but they seem to have a better handling of the jumpers than I do."

They'd all been cleared by Doctor Beckett after the mission and Teyla was thankful that Caitlin hadn't heard Rodney's comment. The young girl was in Carson's office with her brother and John Beckett. "Rodney," she said levelly, "Could your unsettled stomach perhaps be because we were shot at by Wraith?"

Ronan laughed, "Don't forget about that one that just about killed you."

Lorne smirked as his team caught up with the other team. He'd overheard Ronan's previous comment. "C'mon, it's not McKay's fault."

Rodney looked shocked for a minute and then a smile appeared across his face. "_Thank you_."

"We figure you've just got an invisible target on you," Lorne added before laughing a bit.

"You _may_ be laughing now, but wait until you expect _me_ to do some miraculous feat of genius in order to save your asses," Rodney said. He crossed his arms over his chest, "You know it's bound to happen sooner or later."

"It doesn't count as much when you're the one who caused the problem," a member of Lorne's team pointed out before Lorne's team quickly took the opposite corridor.

Rodney's jaw dropped before it quickly snapped back up and over into a scowl. "What is it, Pick on McKay Day?" Rodney asked the others as he thrust his arms out.

"If it is, I believe it is limited to only you," Teyla said before nodding slightly to John as she and Ronan left him with Rodney.

"We know where she gets her nice disposition from," John said.

"That sounds like something my sister would say," Rodney grumbled.

"Speaking of your sister," John said. "Have you told her she has a niece?"

"No."

"I bet Aubrey would get along wonderfully with Jeannie."

Rodney sighed, "I can just imagine them both kicking me out of the lab on some project."

"Would it be so bad for someone else to get credit for saving the world just once?" John asked.

"It's the only thing I'm really good at," Rodney explained.

John could think of other things Rodney was good at, but thought it best to keep those thoughts to himself. Instead, he mumbled, "I can think of other things."

Rodney perked, "Really? Thanks." They walked along in silence for a few minutes before he spoke up again. "So, you and Elizabeth…excited about the baby?"

John smiled proudly to himself before speaking, "Of course. Plus, when he gets older, I have a list of all the things I'll teach him." They'd hidden Elizabeth's pregnancy for as long as possible. When she'd started to show at three months there'd been no denying or hiding it.

"A boy?! When did you find out?" Rodney asked. He'd wondered if it'd been different if his child had been male rather than female.

"Before the mission."

"And you didn't say anything?!"

John shrugged, "I guess I didn't think it was an appropriate time for that topic of conversation."

"But! Your first kid! A boy! I don't think I would be able to keep it in!" Rodney told him.

"I know, but he's not here yet," John said. "And you can't throw a ball around or teach him to putt a ball until he's at _least _three…"

…………………………..

**2007 Elizabeth's Office**

John had finally lost Rodney, he'd noticed someone doing something wrong and had to go over and correct him. John had taken the liberty to head up to Elizabeth's office. She hadn't noticed him enter, so he had decided he'd wait until she finally noticed. He made his way to her desk and then sat down in the chair across from her quietly. He made himself comfortable and just watched and waited. She was reading some report with it propped up; it was apparently incredibly interesting…at least to Elizabeth.

She was tired and had promised herself she'd either take a long needed break and go nap or take the files back to her quarters. Of course, she was supposed to have done it more than an hour go.

After what felt like an hour, John decided to speak up. "Okay," John said.

"John!" Elizabeth spoke out as her eyes darted up seeing him and shocking her by his presence. She dropped the file she had been reading and placed a hand over her chest. "When did you come in?" she asked wondering how completely out of it she was. She knew she was tired, but wasn't sure exactly _how_ tired.

"Feels like an hour," John responded, but then looked down at his watch for a more accurate answer. "Twenty-two minutes."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

John shrugged, "I didn't think you'd actually keep reading that thing."

"I actually kept zoning out and then would have to go back and try to find my place again," she admitted a bit embarrassed.

"I think that means time for a nap and maybe…a snack," John suggested. "Carson said both snacking and napping are good for you."

"I know," she said and then let out a sigh, "But I just had intended on getting so much more done today."

"Sometimes it's good to know how to put things off to the next day."

Elizabeth smiled and pushed the folders off to the side. She leaned back a bit and laid her hand on her belly. "Have you thought about names?"

"For the baby?" John asked. "Besides John Junior?"

"Besides that."

"Not really," John admitted. "We've still got four months, right?"

"Supposed to," Elizabeth told him.

"_Not_ supposed to," John corrected. "Baby's got four months. It'll take me _that_ long to ease into my role as a cool dad."

She smiled, "Is it like your own form of pregnancy?"

"Exactly."

Her smile brightened, "Pregnancy with all the cravings and pain, huh?" she asked with amusement.

"There's cravings," John defended. "As for the pain. I think I get enough of that on missions."

"You should really cut back on that aspect of missions."

"I really don't think the Wraith are going to go for that."

"Maybe you should be grounded for a while then."

"Hey—"

"What? You restricted my off world travel."

John pouted playfully, "For your protection."

"This is for yours as well," she told him. "You never know if now that we've changed the kids' future timeline if I'll ever be infected. _You_ could become infected instead," she pointed out.

"You're pregnant," John said. "That's why you can't go off world."

"John—"

They'd had the conversation before and it always went about the same way. It was amusing every time though. "I don't care what Teyla says. Carson says that there is no way to know how a wormhole can affect an unborn child." His voice became gentler, "Look, I just want you and the baby to be safe. That's all, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked at him quite seriously, "And what happens if there's an emergency and we have to evacuate Atlantis?"

"_If_ there is some kind of emergency, then we'll take a jumper," John told her. "Look, if worse comes to worse _then_ you can go through the gate."

She smiled, "Well, at least we have that settled."

"Is there any way we can possibly make it through the next four months without bringing that specific topic of conversation up again?"

"We'll see."

………………………..

TBC…


	8. Changes

**Author:** shannyfish  
**Title:** Stars  
**Chapter:** 8 – "Changes"

**Summary:** Sequel to "Mistakes of the Past". The twelve future children must race to put into motion events to save the future that had destroyed everything they held dear.  
**Genres:** Alternate Universe, Angst, Baby!fic, Drama, Future Fic, Humor, Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** none

**Author's Note:**For Opal, who no matter how long I seem to stray from this fanfic series still encourages me along with encouraging me in my other fandoms! You're awesome! And of course, the only person who could take nanowrimo to the extreme! ;) LOVE YOU! huggles

If anything in this chapter confuses, let me know! I'm trying to explain things as best as I can!

………………….

**2007 Balcony**

Elizabeth was getting antsy. It wasn't so much the pregnancy, but the worrying about whether she was doing the right thing for her, for the baby, and for Lily. Carson had discussed doing an amniocentesis and using the DNA extracted to not only run all the normal tests, but to also start on working on some kind of cure for Lily. That plan had been put on hold when he'd explained the procedure and the risks. She didn't want to risk the baby or Lily… She'd just have to wait the extra months…it would be well worth the wait, she knew. She would be having her new baby boy in two months and she and John still hadn't picked out names.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing out here?" John asked walking out into the cold night air. "It's cold… Carson said—"

"You know Jeff Tripp and Rowan Dex have disappeared," Elizabeth interrupted as she continued to stare out on the ocean. "So, Carson's only explanation is that Rowan is still here…" She turned to John, "Teyla's pregnant… It's been explained to me that only one of any person can exist at a time without going into some kind of really bad convulsion-type reaction."

"So, you're saying if the baby was Lily that she'd cease to exist?" John asked.

"The Lily we know would," Elizabeth said. "I had Caitlin and Sean Caldwell look through what was compressed in the jumper. It's a fail safe. It's so there's no danger for either child… They just cease to exist."

"Is that going to make a difference?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "Aubrey once told me that they needed all twelve."

"But they're both technically alive…they're just…unborn…"

Elizabeth frowned, "I wonder if we should ask them if it's still going to work…"

"I don't know how much they know," John said. "Sometimes they seem like they've got all the answers…and then others times…"

"They're still just children, John."

"They're _our_ children…there's not much child-like about them."

Elizabeth looked out at the ocean and wondered if that was what the future held. Where children were forced to go up too quickly didn't seem like much of a future to her. "Promise me something, John," she said quietly.

"What?" he asked approaching the railing and leaning against it, his back to the ocean.

She moved her gaze to him, "Promise me that this child won't have to grow up so quickly… That he can be a child…"

John smiled, "Of course he can. Plus, don't you know that some boys just don't grow up?" he teased.

A smile spread across her face and she looked back at the ocean, "That's all I ask…"

………………….

**2007 Atlantis Hallway**

"It still bothers me," Ronan muttered as he walked with Teyla. He'd begun really bonding with their grown son and then it felt like he'd been suddenly grabbed away. It didn't seem fair.

Teyla gave him a small smile, "Do not worry so," she said gently. "Rowan is safe."

He sighed, still irritated. "But we were doing stuff together… I finally felt like I belonged…like I was really connected here."

"You have always belonged, Ronan," Teyla told him not understanding why he felt otherwise.

"But Rowan…he's Athosian and Satedan. He's part of me. It's been a long time since I felt that kind of connection…" he tried to explained.

Teyla wrapped an arm around one of his, "He still is…"

"He's not even born yet," Ronan said.

"But he will in due time."

"In the meantime—"

"In the meantime," Teyla said. "You will just have to bond more with me…" She gave him a bright smile when he threw her a lopsided grin. "Just think of it, you'll be able to see him grow up. Teach him things that you were never able to teach him in their future. This time, his future will be much brighter. He'll have parents who will be here for him to raise him and teach him all the things he must know."

"I still don't like it."

Teyla sighed, "I could say the same for being pregnant." She paused and gave him a look before continuing, "But I know that even with all the unpleasantness of the experience that I will be bringing a new life into this world…and that will be worth it."

"Are we keeping the name?"

Her head tilted a bit as she thought of it, "I suppose I just assumed we would…"

"Good," Ronan replied. "I like it."

…………………….

**2007 Conference Room**

Elizabeth had invited all of the future children just to check up on them. It was also a way for her to find out how much they knew. The meeting was strictly with her, she hadn't even told John about it. She was afraid that he could push some of them too much. "Thank you all for coming," she said politely as she folded her hands in front of her on the table.

"Is there a specific reason for this meeting?" Jake Emerson asked.

She'd noticed how they'd all ended up sitting around the table. Emerson was in the middle and it seemed like they were divided into Atlantis and Daedalus personnel on one side and then the Odyssey on the other. She was starting to wonder if it had been intentional. "I was hoping to touch base with all of you to see how you were doing. I understand that with the disappearance of Rowan Dex and Jeff Tripp that perhaps things might be harder on you."

"They haven't exactly disappeared," John Beckett spoke up. "_Our_ Rowan and Jeff had ceased to exist in order to allow for their current selves to be born."

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, I understand that, but I can see that it can still be difficult."

"We'll survive, we've survived worse," Jake said. "Is there anything else?"

"Do any of you have complaints?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Rodney McKay," Sovann Miller spoke up and then turned to Aubrey, "No offense, Bre."

"Don't worry, I'd ask for a new father if I could," Aubrey admitted. She turned to Doctor Weir, "He doesn't mean to be, I know, but he doesn't like us and he doesn't trust us. Nothing we do is ever right or acceptable."

"Rodney's like that with everyone, I'm afraid," Elizabeth responded.

"He needs to learn some people skills," Caitlin agreed.

Elizabeth frowned, "Well, I will _try_ to get him to learn some people skills, but _other than_ Rodney, is there anything else?"

"Lily?" Aubrey asked.

The general agreement around the table told her that her daughter was well missed. "_Hopefully_, Lily will be able to be out of that pod and well again in just a couple months…" She unconsciously rubbed her swollen belly as she continued, "Doctor Beckett is confidant that this plan will work. It could also help us in case any other member of the expedition ever comes in contact with this infected Wraith."

"_Honestly_, Doctor Weir, we can't complain much," Jake spoke up knowing she'd ask again. "This is a life that we all knew we'd have to live in order to adjust our future, so that we wouldn't have to relive it. We know that _eventually_…all of us will disappear like Rowan and Jeff. The _promise _of what this future will hold is worth the pain of missing our friends."

"You're all strong, I can see that," Elizabeth said nodding to Jake Emerson. They all did seem much like their parents, but she hated to see them having to be adults when they still mostly would be considered children on Earth.

"If this doesn't work," Sean Caldwell spoke up, "You should know who will disappear next." He pushed a sheet of paper forward. "We've put together all of our birthdates along with the rough time of conception. If Lily doesn't return in the next two months, we'll loose three more and then two more the next year."

Elizabeth looked at the list and frowned when she noticed that Aubrey McKay was at the top of the list. "Thank you, but I am just as confidant as Carson that Lily will be able to help you complete your mission in the next couple months."

"_If_ the mission can still be completed," Caitlin spoke up.

"We're really not sure anymore that it'll be effective," John agreed.

"You'll have stopped the Wraith from infecting me and Lily…that's a big accomplishment right there," Weir pointed out.

"But it's not enough," Caitlin urged.

"But it might be," John argued.

"It just might," Jake tried to lighten the mood.

"Well, we'll find out when the time comes," Elizabeth told them. She looked at them each once more before deciding that that was all she was going to be able to learn. "Dismissed then, but keep in mind that you can come to me for anything." She leaned back in her chair as the children filed out and then noticed that Aubrey was still in her seat.

"Lily would be proud," Aubrey told her.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked confused at the statement.

"Being a mother…going far beyond and above everything in order to save her," Aubrey tried to explain. "She never remembered you, all she ever had were the home movies…but you were so sick when she was little…"

"Do you remember your mother?" Elizabeth wondered.

Aubrey shrugged, "Sort of. I remember the sound of a song that she used to sing to me. I remember my dad making me laugh with weird songs that I later learned were instructional to his profession."

A bright smile crossed Elizabeth's face, "See…you have good memories of him. He's just not to that state yet."

"Oh, he was paranoid then, too. But I think you're right," Aubrey said. "Having a kid changes you and mostly I think it's for the better."

Elizabeth nodded, "I agree."

Getting to her feet, Aubrey smiled, "You'll be just fine."

"Excuse me?"

"Raising this baby…being a mother… I can tell," she said as she made her way to the door. She stopped and turned, "You're a great leader. You should see how Lily is, though, she definitely has a lot of Sheppard's traits as well. This baby is going to make Lily different, but I think that could be for the better…she won't be as sad in this future."

"I hope not."

"She won't."

……………………….

TBC…


	9. New Years' Eve

**Author:** shannyfish  
**Title:** Stars  
**Chapter:** 9 – "New Years' Eve"

**Summary:** Sequel to "Mistakes of the Past". The twelve future children must race to put into motion events to save the future that had destroyed everything they held dear.  
**Genres:** Alternate Universe, Angst, Baby!fic, Drama, Future Fic, Humor, Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** none

**Author's Note:**If anything in this chapter confuses, let me know! I'm trying to explain things as best as I can!

………………………..

**2007 Infirmary**

_Connor Carson Sheppard_

_Born December 31__st __at 9:47 p.m._

_Mother: Elizabeth Weir_

_Father: John Sheppard_

It was nearly eleven when Carson felt like he could relax even a little bit. He hadn't factored in delivering a baby on New Years' Eve. He'd fully intended on tracking down Marie. John, his son, had spotted her in the lot with the new arrivals just a week before and though he'd tried to make it happen, so that he could at least see her when she made her mandatory infirmary visit, he'd missed her. He was determined to meet the woman he'd spend the rest of his life with. He'd heard it on good authority from all four of the Atlantis children (even Lily before she'd been put into stasis) that Marie was a wonderful woman that they all loved. Even the Caldwell twins had mentioned her.

"Doctor Beckett."

He let out an exhausted sigh. So much for finding Marie in the mess that Atlantis was currently in, he was sure that the news of the expected child and that it only added to the festivities going on all over the Atlantis base. "What is it?" he asked tiredly and then forced a smile up into place, "Haven't I told you to call me Carson, love?"

Doctor Jennifer Keller smiled, "Yes, but it's late…and my brain isn't exactly functionin' on a first name basis." She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "Why dont'cha go and enjoy the fun?" she suggested.

"I dunno," Carson said thinking of all the things he should get done. "I should check in on Elizabeth—"

"I just did," Jennifer told him with a warm smile. "She's restin'. Connor is doin' just fine. Colonel Sheppard's holdin' him and lookin' like quite like the proud dad." She squeezed his shoulder a bit before letting her arm drop back down to her side, "Go on and have a good time. I'll keep an eye on things… Wilson should be in in just an hour or so…no big deal."

"Don't you want to join the festivities?" Carson asked. Jennifer Keller was a younger and newer addition to his staff. She didn't seem fully confidant, but he felt like she'd get there. He knew that it was hard everyone when they first made it to Atlantis. She just needed to make friends and settle into their little community. 

"Another night," she told him kindly. She knew he'd been looking forward to that night and things weren't going quite as planned. She'd noticed him asking a lot about Marie Linza and then she'd been able to connect the dots when she'd casually asked Carson's son about his life in the future. Jennifer could remember him discussing both his mother and father with a bright smile. She was sure that Carson had a mission in mind. She just smiled and walked past the other doctor, "Have a good night."

…………………………

**2007 Mess Hall**

Carson knew he didn't have much time, he had to find Marie. Once the clock struck midnight, there'd be much more merriment, but he also knew that things would be far too chaotic for him to properly locate her. He pushed through people that he noted looked quite happy, which he noted was good for their health; morale was always something he kept in mind on Atlantis. 

"Looking for anyone in particular, Carson?"

He turned his head in the direction of the female voice finding that it had been Doctor Kate Heightmeyer addressing him and she wasn't alone. She was with Rodney, Aubrey, and his son. He swallowed a bit embarrassed at his mission. It seemed like everyone on Atlantis was being pulled, much like gravity towards the person they were intended for…except him. John and Elizabeth were parents and seemed to be happier than he'd ever seen. Ronan and Teyla were having a baby and they'd discussed some kind of ceremony that he could only think of as the Earth ritual of marriage. And now, now Rodney and Kate seemed to being pulled together. "I, well…Jennifer Keller kinda threw me out of the infirmary…" He thought a second for a good reason why she'd do such a thing. "Something about needing to get out more."

"She's over there," Aubrey spoke up with a kind smile and pointed past Carson to an average sized woman with dark brown hair pulled back. 

It was half up in an elaborately twisted bun and then the hair that hung down her shoulders were waving with curls that were weighted down by the length of her hair. She was dressed in casual apparel and was hanging out with a group of women that Carson could only guess were also new to Atlantis as he followed Aubrey's direction. He caught her face at the glance she looked over at him, she was beautiful. Her skin was a beautiful olive shade and her eyes were big and brown. He immediately looked back to Rodney and Kate when she gave him a wide mouthed smile.

"She's not scary," Aubrey pushed.

John rolled his eyes, "Don't push him, I'm not due for another couple of years…"

"AH! You ruin things when you say stuff like that!" Rodney said.

Kate smirked and tried to hide her amusement. "Rodney, it's not their fault. It's true, though. Just…relax," she told him touching his shoulder lightly.

"He's was still learning last time I saw him," Aubrey mentioned giving her father a knowing look. She knew how hard being a part of anything other than his own genius had been. Sharing, especially glory, was not something that he'd easily ever master.

"Thanks," Rodney mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"She's going to love you," John spoke up reaching out and laying his hand gently on his father's arm in reassurance. "You're both so perfect for each other… You'll see."

"I hope you're right, Lad."

John just gave him a bright smile, "Try and have fun. You're always in the infirmary. You do deserve a change in scenery every once in a while."

"You kids have fun, too, you here?" Carson said with a bright smile before making his way through the crowd towards Marie.

John put his arm around Aubrey's shoulders and pulled her closer to him with a small smile on his face. "We'll try."

"Hey," Rodney said quickly staring at his daughter and Carson's son too close together for his liking. "Not _too_ much fun!"

Aubrey rolled her eyes and pulled John along with her, "See you later, Dad," she said. "Have fun, Mom." She gave her mother a smile before disappearing into the crowd with John Beckett.

"Let them be, Rodney," Kate scolded lightly. 

"But—" Rodney said and then muttered, "She—and he—and…"

"What's the worse that could happen? Don't you _trust_ our daughter?" Kate asked keeping her eyes on McKay's face.

"It's just…he's a _boy_…a _teenage _boy, at that! They have certain thoughts…" 

Kate laughed, "You can't be seriously worried that Aubrey can't take care of herself with Carson's adorably sweet son? He's so _well behaved_ and kind, Rodney. I can't believe that you're nervous that he'd do something to Aubrey."

"She's my little girl…" Rodney mumbled.

………………………..

TBC…


End file.
